


囚（7）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（7）

(7)  
“嘶”  
野兽仰天嘶吼本来紧闭的双眸在刺激下不得不睁开，他的面前是一双含着泪水翠绿的眼眸，眸间的风情让万物失了颜色，如果不去注意他们身下不该有的禁忌，这该是多么神圣的一幕。

Thor在药物下胀大前所未有过的尺寸此刻正被Loki紧致的穴口吞吐着，穴口只有激动而分泌出的些许肠液狠狠的绞着Thor暴胀的性器，前端柔嫩的皮肤已然被蹭破，每一次艰难的吞吐都带着鲜红的血，控制不住的生理盐水就是因此而流下的。  
眼前的一切激发了人类最原始的兽性，Loki修长的双腿勾住Thor的腰肢，褪下大半的西裤要落不落，为了稳住自己Loki的双手附在Thor被磨红了皮的虎口，Thor正受着非人的折磨，被吊挂着没有安全感的自己和把全身所有力量附在他身上的Loki，以及那该死的什么都不想去管只想操碎面前这个恶劣男人的内心。  
Thor猛然挺动，腰肢弯起了漂亮的弧度也给予Loki至极的痛感，胀大的性器造访着Loki前所未有的深处刺激着Loki折弯了腰在Thor的面前形成一个令人着迷的弧度。  
“Fuck！”  
再也忍不住的粗口带着沙哑，由于过于激烈的动作Loki裁剪合体的西装崩坏了一个纽扣，与他不相同却又极富美感的腹肌就这样放大在Thor的眼前，他想要挣脱一切束缚去啃食，啃食面前恶劣男人的每一寸美好。

“痛。”  
这一声痛像是Thor在老家养过的一只小黑猫，想要引起他注意却又高傲的发出“喵”的声音，带着点撒娇的意味让Thor当场就放弃了要教育教育这个小黑猫不该扯坏他花了打工一个月的钱才买到的赛车服。  
Thor放轻了动作身下开始缓慢的挺动，他甚至开始害怕Loki柔软的腰肢会不会被他弄坏，恨不得立即挣脱双手的束缚去怀抱住妖精的身躯。  
挣脱束缚？恢复几秒理智的Thor才惊觉手腕的疼痛，原来早前奋力的挣扎加上Loki对他施压的压力，虎口早已蹭破了皮鲜血顺着蜜色的臂膀流落，而该死的是Loki与他交叠的臂膀也沾染上鲜血的红，西服袖口缓缓滑下露出的白色的臂膀配上扎眼的红，让Thor感到口干舌燥，甚至想要轻轻舔舐散发迷乱美感的Loki的臂膀。  
他，是不是疯了？  
他，是不是入了魔？

穴口总算是勉强适应了性器的冲击，Loki开始享受这一刻美好的快感，他摇摆着翘臀还恶趣味的向下压了压，正胡思乱想着的Thor发出了嘶吼。  
“啪。”  
锁住Thor的镣铐竟不堪负重的开了口，挣脱了束缚的Thor又回到了地面上，安全感羞耻感怒火总总感情涌上心头，可Thor还是绅士的把住Loki往下坠落的双腿。  
Loki明显的看到大个子男人嘴角边不同于往日邪气的笑容，看来他是真的又把人给激怒了，呵呵，很好，他没有那么讨厌会咬人的狗，更是喜欢调教会咬人的狗。  
Thor一手抱住Loki手感极好的腰肢一手撕扯着那质地精良的西装，破碎的衣物勉强遮住Loki的身体，可凌虐的美感又让Thor红了眼，Loki感受到在他体内疾驰的性器又叫嚣着大了几分胀的他好生痛苦。

“砰。”  
桌案上情趣用具全部被扫落至地面，Loki精致的脸庞被狠狠的扣在桌面上差一些变了形，Thor用尽力气大力的抽插将Loki白皙的臂膀反剪，一如他之前脑中想象一般将炽热的唇贴上Loki臂膀沾湿着血液的地方，反复舔舐着。  
“啊！”  
微微扎人的胡须划过Loki娇嫩的皮肤引起一阵阵颤立，更别说身下过于激烈的起落，每一次抽插都像要把他的心带离这个满是肮脏的世界，Loki的脑海里闪过一片白光，眼角无意识的滑落泪水，他就这样毫无征兆的到达了顶点，即使无人爱抚的前端还没有真正的释放，可身后的穴口已然开始混乱的收缩。  
“Shit！”  
Thor被这迷乱的状态激的“缴械”，来自天堂的白光不止出现在Loki的脑海里，也同样的出现在了Thor的脑海中，甜蜜的小人儿踏在云端上在他的脑海里尽情打闹喧嚣，在一转身的瞬间却发现那是Loki的脸，令人迷醉的英俊脸庞。

双双跌坐在地上用力的呼吸着新鲜空气，Thor迷茫的双眼找到了定点，眼前是略显可怜的Loki，是被他撕碎的衣物喘息着上下挺动的胸膛下身一塌糊涂的景象，Thor那才消下去没多久的性器又一次悄无声息的挺立。  
该死的药物，这么要命的嘛？！  
“我...”Thor羞红了一张脸，他看向Loki的眼神终于不再是那种对于金主的厌恶对于自己的厌恶，而是带着些许的抱歉。  
Loki回头望去看到Thor还在空气中挺立的性器，不由露出讥讽的嘲笑，一切都是药物使然，可是只要身体的欢愉不就行了吗？  
其实他自己也明白刚才那场混乱的性爱他的身体能有多少的欢愉，甚至穴口还被撕裂着留下丝丝鲜血，欢愉是指心还是身体这个答案他早就知道了，却选择深埋在心底幽暗的古堡里，不再让它们突破荆棘沐浴阳光。

吻，一个极尽缠绵像是情人间的亲吻。  
Loki微微抬起的身体有了一刻的停顿，Thor没有再一次急切的攻向他还在无意识收缩的穴口，而是极尽爱抚挑逗的吻向他的唇，脱去他的衣物吻向他身体肌肤的每一寸，粗燥的唇瓣给他带来不同于以往任何的体验，小心翼翼的像把他捧在掌心保护的举动对于Loki再一次是药又是毒的存在。  
可Loki很受用，这是毋庸置疑的。

Thor近乎虔诚的吻过Loki每一寸肌肤，刚才激烈性爱中被他伤到的地方他也轻轻舔舐着，不知是为了下一轮可能被药物控制残暴的冲击还是为了内心突然出现的一方柔软。  
安静享受着他亲吻的Loki是Thor从未见到过的，闭上双眸浓密的睫毛扫过Thor带有胡须的脸颊，带来了不同以往的感受，心口有个地方瘙痒的厉害，平日里和心爱的人在一起欢愉的情意差一点就要无意识的流出，若不是身下暴怒的胀痛提醒着Thor，他根本不想结束这一切虔诚的行为。  
温柔的性爱突如其来，Loki正对着Thor被宽大的双掌扣着上下起落，带着茧的指腹摩擦着Loki白嫩的臀部又带来颤立，Loki无意识的双手圈住Thor，落下了不该属于一个金主对奴隶的甜蜜之吻。  
两人对着彼此呼出的气息喷洒在耳边，像是情人间低低的私语。  
时间应该在这刻停止，一切都是那么美好，无关现实。  
——TBC——


End file.
